i didnt give up the man of my dreams
by SadGirl91
Summary: if sasuke wasnt Ino's dream guy, then who was it?


it was a quite night in Konoha, every body seem to be inside their cozy home...everybody but a young 18 yr old girl who was walking down thw lonely streets.

' i cant believe nobody's outside' thought the beauitful blonde hair girl as she looked around, to see all the lights in the houses, apartments and even stores were off.

'it's only 10:30 people!' she thought to herself as she keep on walking.

Ino started to feel some body staring at her from behind, she stop right in her tracks and turn around as fast as she could, but she saw no one there.

'dont get paranoid Ino' she thought as she turn once again and coutined to walk to where ever her long creamy legs took her.

after a while she sign and looked at the millions of dimond stars above her.  
"there so beautiful" she said out loud to nobody.

"not as beautiful as you" she heard some male's voice say, the hair in the back of her head rose up in fear.

She turned to see Sai standing there, he's pale hands in he's black pockets of he's pants.

"Sai, you scared me" she said now smiling at him.

"sorry about that " he said emotionless as he walked up to her.

"it's ok just please dont do it again" she said as she looked at him, refusing to blush infront of him, she secertly had a crush on him since a month that he moved here but never got the courage to say anything, since she thought he like her old time rival, sakura.

Sai nodded and did one of he's fake smiles which made the kunoichi girl to frown.

"what's the matter " he asked wondering if he did anything wrong.

"you dont have to put that fake smile, on my count you look better with out it" she said crossing her arms.

he nodded "ok" was all he said as she started to walk again, he just keep following her.

"why are follwing me?" she asked as she heard he's soft foot steps, she really didnt mind, but wanted to know why.

"i dont think a girl as beautiful as yourself should walk this dangerest streets by yourself" he said blushing the lightly shade of pink, little did he know that he made the Yamanaka girl blush.

"oh...ok" Ino said still blushing softly as she waited for him to catch up.

they walked for a while in silences, making them both uncomfortable, but she didnt want to say something that would push him away, she didnt know what made this guy so speacil, there was alot of hot guys in this city most of them already asked her out, which she kindly regected, it wasnt that he was a hero since everybody in this place did something to help during the war they had a few years ago.

"i ment what i said" Sai said out of nowhere as he still looked at the rode infront of them, as they started to approach a park. and walked on the sofa grass.  
Ino rose a brow slight as she looked at him, it was true he was hot, and that he was strong but she didnt like him cause of that.  
they stopped at the top of a hill as he looked at her and took her hand softly with he's own pale once, which made her blush even harder and deeper than before.

"what are you..." she couldnt finch since he interputted.

"you are more beautiful than the stars and moon combine, but i just dont like you cause of your looks, but that the fact that your also beautiful inside, your a sweet girl, caring, i seen you done things for your friends that i haven't even read in books, you risked your life in saving the sakura girl when she was your rival, you let her have the guy of your dreams so she can me happy, you helped hinata and naruto to get together and help in whatever you can and ask nothing in return"

Ino smiles at him which made him blush softly as he looked into her sky blue eyes, "your wrong about one thing Sai" she said in a soft tone as she got closer to him.

he rose a brow, wondering what he was wrong about, but he didnt have to wonder long since she started to speak once again.

"I didnt let sakura have the man of my dreams" she said as she looked into he's dark eyes that seen to shine in the dark.

"you let her have sasuke" said Sai, as he remember sakura and sasuke being together.

the mind reader shook her head slightly, " he isnt the man of my dreams" she said, but before sai could say anything, Ino's soft lips crashed into he's rough once.

Sai's eyes widen in shock but soon close as he return the kiss feel with passion. and there they stood kissing under the stars and moon.


End file.
